The hydrotesting of pipes or tubular elements, such as those found in a nuclear reactor, is often a time consuming operation and suitable sealing elements are not readily available, especially for plain end pipes without threads. In hydrotesting threaded pipes, it is, of course, possible to thread a cap on to the end of the pipe to seal the same and then subject the pipe to pressurized water. In testing of plain end pipes, however, suitable sealing elements are not available. While one type of sealing element for a plain end pipe uses a rubber expandable plug, that is inserted into the pipe to seal the same upon expansion, such as existing device does not withstand hydrotesting at high pressures, such as about 3200 pounds pre square inch gauge, that are required for certain tubular elements of nuclear reactors.
In instances where leakage may occur in tubular elements of a nuclear reactor, it is highly advantageous to be able to test the tubular elements themselves, without having to subject the complete reactor vessel to such hydrotesting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe end sealing element usable for hydrotesting of plain end pipes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for hydrotesting of a pipe in a nuclear reactor vessel which utilizes the novel pipe end sealing element.